Upheaval
by Hobbit Babe
Summary: Rey wanders into an old, abandoned castle to escape a blizzard. Warlock!AU


Rey stood before an old castle, she had no idea where she was. All she knew was she had to get out of this blizzard before she froze.

 _Stupid Unkar Plutt!_ He never should have sent her to scavenge this late in the season!

Ben watched from the shadows.

How had she gotten in? The entire place was warded and invisible to normal humans! He reached out with his powers, she had the gift, he could feel that very clearly. She must not be aware of her potential, poor girl. She was very pretty, he could sense her fierce intelligence, and that she was untouched. He smiled, she would be a worthy bride. He followed her as she explored, smirking when she found her way to a bedroom.

She gasped as he stepped from the shadows. He was tall and pale, with dark expressive eyes and dark shoulder-length hair. If she hadn't been startled she would have thought him attractive.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know anyone was here!" She babbled.

"Oh you didn't?" He said taunting her gently and smirking.

"N- no sir." She stuttered.

"Tell me your name girl." He asked.

"My name's Rey, and you?" She replied, blushing deeply.

"I'm Ben, of house Solo." He answered, coolly assessing her.

"Ben. It suits you." Rey admitted.

"Your name also suits you quite well, Rey." He purred.

"Well then, you've stumbled upon this place when you shouldn't have. What should I do with you?" He asked, amusement clear in his voice.

Rey swallowed, what should she say? She had absolutely no chance to resist him, she knew. He must have pretty powerful magic to survive out here alone.

"I'd advise you to let me go, but I have a feeling that's not going to happen." Rey replied, trying her best to look unimpressed with his behavior.

"No it isn't. You're mine." He whispered, chuckling softly as he leaned over to brush his fingers against her cheek.

Rey gasped as he backed her into a wall, caging her with his body.

"I've waited years to find a worthy bride. This was truly fate." He said as he leaned down and kissed her heatedly.

The dormant magic inside her reacted, and to his surprise she eagerly kissed him back.

"What's happening? Why do I feel so strange?" She asked as he broke the kiss.

"You have same power I have, it's been hidden, but it's there. Listen to it. Let it guide you." He said, gently cupping her jaw.

Gods, but she would be powerful once properly trained! His lust for the slight girl in his arms was almost overpowering. He kissed her again, ravishing her mouth.

Rey moaned as he began to strip her, exposing her small, shapely breasts and slender body. Her magic had awakened and had connected with his. As a result she was helpless to deny her attraction to him, she wanted this, wanted him to claim her

She groaned as he began to kneed and suckle her breasts, she'd never felt anything like this! Then he scooped her up and set her down on the bed. She mewled and reached for him as he moved away to undress. But it didn't take long to shed his tunic and pants and settle himself against the headboard.

"Give yourself to me my sweet." He purred as he took her in his arms.

She waisted no time spreading her legs and sliding down on his hard, thick cock. He made her watch as he took her virginity. She gasped as her hymen tore and a small trickle of blood leaked out. She was his.

Rey was in ecstasy as he guided her hips up and down, teaching her how to ride him. He kissed her harshly and she moaned into his mouth, helpless to resist him as he claimed her. The lewd sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. Suddenly her sex tightened, clenching around the hard, thick cock buried deep inside her. She threw her head back and screamed in mindless pleasure as she came.

He groaned as he felt his bride cum around his cock. It took him only a few more thrusts to cum, filling her virgin womb with his seed.

She conceived almost immediately due to the powerful magic thrumming between them. Arching her back and wailing as she came again from the erotic sensation of his seed taking root inside her. Once she stopped twitching with the aftershocks he took her hands, and murmured a few words she couldn't make out. Then silver marks appeared, twining around the base of their ring fingers. She was his wife.

As he pulled out and they collapsed onto the bed he took her in his arms. He would have her again soon, but for now he wanted to hold his bride. She was truly everything he'd ever wanted.

Rey woke up to a soft kiss. She returned it and curled up against the man who held her. He'd claimed her as thoroughly as possible last night. Making her his bride, taking her virginity, and impregnating her as well. She blushed and opened her eyes.

"Good morning." He said mischievously, making his wife's blush deepen.

"Good morning." She replied shyly.

"My sweet Rey, there's no need to be shy. I've seen it all." He whispered, stroking her cheek and chuckling.

Rey shivered with lust at his words. He was right. Last night had been amazing, and after all, she was carrying his child, she belonged to him now. As I'd sensing her thoughts, he leaned over and devoured her soft lips in a heated kiss.

Ben was in awe of this beautiful creature he'd claimed as his bride. He'd deflowered this lovely girl and had impregnated her. Gods, nothing could be more erotic then that.

"Ben take me." She moaned as she spread her legs.

Rey didn't have to ask twice.

In an instant he was inside her, spreading her open and claiming her again with every thrust. She moaned in pleasure as he rode her, pumping away between her legs. As they made love she begged him not to stop, to taker her harder, faster. All to soon she came, bucking and spasming around his cock.

He groaned as his back arched and he filled her with his seed. As he softened and slipped from her he rolled them onto their sides and took her in his arms, wrapping her in the blankets. She smiled sleepily and made herself comfortable.

"What happened last night? I mean, I know what happened, but why were we so drawn to each other?" Rey asked, perplexed.

Ben snickered.

"Magic often reacts that way when those who carry it meet a worthy match." He explained, kissing her tenderly.

"Oh, well that's convenient." She replied giggling.


End file.
